


Leech Away the Cold

by UisceOneLove



Series: Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Fluff, I just hurt my own heart thinking about them being dead, M/M, Only need each other, Post-Nogistune, Relationship Wise and the fact Scott and Stiles have only been with each other in my Sciles universe, Sadly I kept Allison's and Aiden's deaths for this story, Scott taking care of his Stiles, Soulmates, Sweetness, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Nogitsune was finally defeated, Stiles didn't feel the same. Well, everything was still in top shape and working order from his newly refreshed brain and not running the risk of dying. But for some reason he always felt cold and nothing helped to make him warm.</p>
<p>Nothing but Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leech Away the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Had a sudden urge for more writing, totally planning on writing more through the summer. Enjoy the fluffy love.

Ever since the Nogitsune was finally defeated, Stiles didn't feel the same. Well, everything was still in top shape and working order from his newly refreshed brain and not running the risk of dying. But for some reason he always felt cold and nothing helped to make him warm.

Nothing but Scott. 

Which was perfectly fine with him, Stiles didn't want to cuddle or be that close to anyone else. His wolfy True Alpha boyfriend was his only choice on the matter. But no amount of clothes layering helped, or wrapping himself up with blankets, or even cranking up the heater to the point of it being a sauna helped. The last one just made his dad complain about one day getting heat stroke if he kept making the house so hot. 

Stiles could tell that everyone was right alongside Scott and the Sheriff worrying over it. They didn't even understand how he was feeling cold, every thermometer said he was a good ol' normal 98.6 Degrees. All Stiles could chalk it up to was the fox being gone from his head. Like this internal iceland was its parting gift. Only thing he could do was crawl right into Scott's lap and snuggle him until the cold was finally replaced with warmth. He didn't have a problem with it, seriously. It gave him an excuse to be even closer to his boyfriend all the time, especially at night. It even helped him sleep better. Scott kept the cold and nightmares away, it was simple as that. 

Honestly, Stiles was getting warm so much lately thanks to Scott that he really thought it was starting to get better. Maybe that was all he needed for it to finally go away. He'd told Scott to come over after his shift at the clinic instead of asking Deaton for the time off, said he'd just finally try studying for once for the test Finstock was planning on giving the next day. The inner temperature of his body was still luke warm thanks to riding with Scott on his bike instead of driving the Jeep (Hey, any chance to be right up against Scott while holding on tight to that muscled body was something he would never pass up) so he didn't think much of it when he responded to a text from his dad about having to pull an all nighter at the station. It was around five that it finally hit him while he was in the middle of writing out a key term. The cold enveloped him so quickly that it made him choke on his breath, shaking like he'd been thrown into a tub of ice water. He dropped the pen in his hand, watching it roll to the floor as his hands started shaking. He tried to stop it, to get his phone from his pocket so that he could tell Scott there was something wrong, but the shaking was too violent and made him drop that as well. Stiles felt like his breath should be visible from how cold he was, like his insides were becoming his own personal Antarctica. Was it possible for him to freeze to death like this?! Shit, would Lydia feel it coming first?! That would be the shittiest thing ever, first his fox impersonator kidnapped her, then she was forced to feel Allison  _and_ Aiden die, and now she'd have to feel him too! He wouldn't be surprised if she worked a way out to bring him back long enough to kick his ass and kill him herself! Good job, Stilinski, you're gonna make add 'Best Friend' to her death list right under 'Girlfriend' and 'Straight Twin'.

The cold made it hard for Stiles to keep track of time. One minute, he was shaking at his desk. Next minute, he was stumbling through the hallway. By the time he had a good solid awareness of where he was, porcelain was his surrounding. He was sitting in the bathtub, body shaking as he curled in on himself, feeling like he was delivering himself to Death's door. It took him another minute to realize that he'd re-focused on his location because of a pair of warm chocolate looking into his amber with worry and warm hands burned his arms while pulling him up into a sitting position. 

"Stiles, can you hear me? Are you in there?" Scott's voice rang through his ears as the wolf joined him in the tub and pulled him into his lap to hold, hands rubbing his lanky arms for more warmth to cycle through. 

"Sc-Scott?" Stiles's teeth chattered, but he could finally move his hands only to cling tightly to his boyfriend. 

"That's right, Batman, it's me. I'm right here." he nodded, nosing at the boy's temple, down the side of his face, warmth blooming through with the touches. "I thought you said that this didn't happen anymore."

"I-it h-hadn't." The boy replied, sucking up the warmth as quickly as his body would allow. He buried his face into Scott's neck, sighing softly when he felt his shaking start to wan. "G-g-guess I w-was wr-wrong."

"Shit." The Alpha muttered under his breath, moving a hand to take his Mate's and hold it close, relaxing when he felt Stiles completely slump against him, shakes finally coming to a full stop. "We should talk to Deaton about this. This is all happening because of something in your head. He might know how to fix this."

"No." He shook his head, looking up at his wolf with sad eyes. "It keeps us closer. I'm never cold when you're with me. It's okay, Scott, I dealt with The Riddler via evil fox in my head, I can deal with this."

"The Nogitsune almost  _killed_ you, Stiles." Scott pointed out, guilt and his own sadness filling his brown eyes. "What if this almost kills you, too?"

"We both know it won't because you'd never let it. You didn't let him kill me even when I was ready to die, I know you won't let whatever this is do it either."

"Which is why I'm saying we should tell Deaton. Because we both know I'm gonna do everything in my power to help you get better."

"But there's that chance that this'll never go away, that even the great and powerful Yoda in disguise can't solve this problem." 

"Yoda? Did you just seriously refer to Deaton as some green goblin thing from Star Trek?"

" _Oh my God, Star Wars, you stupid wolf_!Are you seriously telling me that in these last few months since you promised me at the Motel of Doom that you _still_ haven't sat your ass down and watch the greatest Saga of our time?!"

"Is this seriously the biggest issue right now?" Scott asked in disbelief.

" **YES**! If I'm going to be Mated to an Alpha, that said Alpha needs to be an educated wolf on the Jedis and Siths!" Stiles squirmed in Scott's arms, trying to get up. This is ruining his dramatic exit from the bathroom, dammit! 

"How about if you settle down that I'll let you put it on?" The wolf offered, trying not to sigh at the boy in his arms. Leave it to Stiles to get this upset over a movie instead of the actual important matter at hand. 

Stiles huffed, slumping back against Scott as he drummed his fingers against his arm. "Fine. I swear, Scott, you've been my best friend since we were kids, this is not okay. This is utter blasphemy! How can you understand the world of comics yet not bother to pay attention to the ultimate science fiction worlds?!"

"Stiles, I was kinda focused on more important things at the time."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Stiles waved him off with a sigh. "You're lucky I still love you."

"Mhm, and you're lucky my love for you allows me to accept how weird you are."

"Hey! You know you like my weirdness!"

"Sure, let's go with that." 

"Don't make me shove--" Stiles words were cut off by Scott's mouth connecting with his, eyes fluttering shut as he gave into the kiss without any struggle and slinked his arms around the wolf's neck. Okay, maybe this was a good common ground he didn't mind being shut up for. 

"I love you." Scott said softly against his lips.

"I know." Stiles replied with a cheeky grin, an added sense of warmth spilling through his chest. "I guess I love you too."

"I just..." Scott sighed. "I don't want to lose you. I've come so close to it so many times already, and for a while we really did lose you until Lydia and I went inside your head..."

"Scott." Stiles sat up straighter in the wolf's lap, taking in the worried eyes and cupping his face. "You still got me. You'll always have me. Nothing's going to keep us apart. We'll get through this new bump just fine."

The Alpha gave a small smile, using his hold around Stiles to pull him that much closer. "Good. But even if something happened, I'd follow after you. I'll follow you anywhere, even into the dark." 

"You know, I'm pretty sure Death Cab for Cutie can sue you for stealing their lyric." Stiles teased with a smirk, though he definitely understood what Scott was saying. He was the same way. Where Scott goes, he'll follow. Right to the end. 

"Well I'm sure they won't care." Scott rolled his eyes before catching Stiles's lips again. Stiles just closed his own eyes and kissed back, absorbing all the love and warmth he could. This is how he hoped their worlds will end. Them surrounded by each other, filled with love and happiness. As long as Scott was there, he didn't need to worry about being cold again.

 


End file.
